An Inconvenience
by Darnez
Summary: A troubled young blonde is caught stealing from a convenience store by it's store owner who is a bit "troubled" herself. AU! NO MAGIC. BDSM undertones, Dominant/submissive, Age play, ETC.
1. Chapter 1

**This Story is based upon a short story I read as a kid. (16 or 17) I can't for the life of me remember the name of it, but I wish I did. Anyway, I thought I'd take what I remember and make it into a story for ya. My last story was from the light part of my soul, welcome to the dark side ;)**

* * *

Sometimes bad habits are hard to break.

Fresh out of Jail and she was back at it again. Stealing. It wasn't her fault, what was she to do? How could a 19 going on 20 years old woman with no family, a criminal record and no money to her name survive?

 _Steal_.

She'd been watching this place for three days now. A two story building, the bottom was a convenient store while the top appeared to be a lonely apartment. Over the last two days she's been able to pin point the items she needed so that she'd be able to get in and out quickly, the business time, and most importantly where the owner stored the spare key.

After hiding within the shadows for what seemed like hours, she finally saw the owner pull away from the store, going where she wasn't sure, but this was her chance. She waited until the black sadan turned the corner before sprinting quickly across the empty parking lot. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she heart rate increased. It was a nice welcomed in contrast to the cold winter night.

Quickly locating the key she reached over with shaky hands and unlocked the door. Careful not to make a sound she gently closed the door behind her a took a deep breath. She'd made it this far there was no turning back. She quickly picked up a grocery bag by the register and started to throw in everything that she needed. Chips, water, cookies, bottled water, soda, candy, and everything that would help her not die for the next week. Looking around wondering if there were anything else she could grab before her exit she noticed something that she hadn't noticed before. A rack of book bags stood proudly by the register. That was new. Maybe it was on display because of the impending start of the new school year, regardless, she rushed over and picked up a yellow one before emptying the bag of stolen items into the book-bag. Another thought popped into her head and she rushed behind the register to the boxes of cigarettes that lined the wall. Although she didn't smoke there were always guys no matter where she went that wanted them, she could make some money off of them, or trade them for something useful, and they didn't take up much space in her newly acquired bag. Decision made she emptied a few boxes into the smaller parts of her bag.

She glanced at the watch that was wrapped around her wrist, she'd only been in there for 5 minutes. Perhaps she had time to use the rest room.

She's been in this store before, but she's never seen a bathroom. She began to search in ever corner with no luck. She started to do the pee pee dance, better find one soon. Finding the stairs she entered the upstairs apartment, which was in complete contrast to the downstairs store. Guilt immediately filled her at the violation of a person's home but there was no turning back now, she promised herself that she would leave everything exactly like it was, and wouldn't take any personal items that belonged to the home owner. All she was going to do was use the bathroom.

She couldn't help but receive the mini tour of the home as she searched for the bathroom. As she entered the apartment it transitioned from hardwood floors to carpeted ones. To the immediate left was a small kitchen. She quickly came to the conclusion that there was only one resident given the single dining chair that sat under the small dining marble table. It was a small apartment, but elegant all the same.

To the right was a living room. There was a large bookshelf that sat where a T.V should be (In her opinion) A leather black sofa sat up against the wall, while a large painting of a beautiful woman sat above it. She noticed the woman right away as the store owner, although in the painting the woman had long black hair and a peaceful smile which was in complete contrast to the woman now, who sported short neck length hair, and a smile that wasn't quite as bright.

She shook her head and sighed, her bladder reminding her of the reason she's here in the first place. 'Pee, and then get the hell out of here' She thinks to herself as she tries the first closed door. It's the pantry. She tries the next one only to discover it's a bed room. The bathroom has to be in there.

Walking inside she glance around and notices the large bed at the wall. It looks so cozy and she desires to sleep in something so soft instead of cold concrete or a wooden bench somewhere in a park or bus station. Sighing she refuses to look anymore and turns her head noticing what she was looking for.

A bathroom. It's in the only room in the apartment and she rushes forward and doesn't hesitate to locate the toilet pull down her pants and hover over it as she pees into it. It's such a relief. Who knows when she'd be able to locate another bathroom. She lets out a sigh of relief as the pressure is relieved.

After cleaning herself with the softest toilet paper she's ever felt in her life, she flushes the toilet and washes her hand. She almost jumps in fear when she glances up just so happen to make eye contact with her self. It's been so long since she's last seen herself, and she can't help hating what she see's. Her long blonde hair is tangled and matted in the long ponytail she wears everyday. There's dark circles under her eyes from poor nutrition and lack of sleep. She's lost alot of weight and looks so underweight it's almost sickening. Seeing herself like this makes her want to cry, but she doesn't. She looks away instead.

Shutting off the water she can't help but notice the apple scented shampoo that sits atop the bathtub. She's curious so she picks it up and unscrews the top before taking a sniff.

"Smells good, doesn't it?"

She finds herself smiling as she nods her head. "It does, Kindof reminds me of-" And then she pauses because...shit. She's caught. She finds herself turning around slowly, and there, right in front of her stands the store owner. She's wearing buisness casual attire with her arms rested comfortably aross her chest. The owner smiles at her.

"What? It reminds you of what….go on"

"Apple flavored jolly ranchers ma'am…." She whispers. Her eyes are wide and she hopes the woman in front of her doesn't notice that she's shaking as she clutches tightly unto the shampoo.

"Hmm...let me see that" The older woman states as she takes the bottle out of the blondes hands like they have been friends forever. Like she hasn't just caught a theif in her home. She opens the bottle inhales deeply. "You know, I've never thought of it that way, but it does"

The whole time the blonde is looking back and forth, from the lady to the door. She has to get out of here. Gripping the bookbag beside her tightly she thinks it's now or never. She only has one shot at this while the woman is otherwise occupied with the shampoo. She ducks and tries to rush past the woman to the door but before she could even exit the bathroom she feels a hand wrap around her pony tail before she's yanked back and around. Crying out in pain and reaching up with a hand to try and free her hair she looks up at the woman and wonders how she's managed to find herself in this position on her knees.

"Did I tell you, you could leave?" The woman quickly questions. Her voice is thick and dangerous and the blonde finds that she's afraid, more so now than before. At first it was just at the risk of the cops being called and her going to jail, again. But now she's afraid of what the woman will do to her.

And the sad part about it is. She knows she'd deserve it.

"I'm really sorry lady...I know I shouldn't be in your home, and I'm sorry, I should-"

Before she can finish that sentence she's suprised when a perfectly manicured hand comes across her face.

"Have you no manners? You break into my store, steal from me, violate the privacy of my home and then have the adacity to interupt me. Is that the way you were taught to behave?" She's questioned.

The blonde swallowed. She felt quilty and shook her head. "No...ma'am" She whispers. She's relieved when the hand leave her hair, and she's offered a hand to help her up. She takes it untrustingly, a part of her is afraid of what the woman might do if she doesn't. "I'm really sorry...I know I don't don't belong here, and I was just trying to leave"

"That still doesn't make it okay" The brunette shook her head. "Give me my bag" The woman states holding out a hand.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you had a hearing problem"

The blonde bit her lip. Dare she say more. She sighed but picked up the bag nearly throwing it at the woman who was blocking her exit, who of course caught it easily. She watched as the woman quietly took a quick inventory of the items in the bag. "Is there any items in here that you don't need?" She questioned.

The blonde frowns. "Um...well.." She thinks for a moment. What an odd question. "I suppose I don't need the sodas since I had the water...but I thought that maybe I could use the water to wash up…" She mumbles looking down at the floor feeling beyond embarrassed. She's shocked when the woman opens a soda and passes it to her for her to drink. She's not sure why, but she does. Gratefully so, it's been days since she's had a cold drink. While the soda was cool not cold, it was still refreshing going down her throat. Once she started she couldn't stop and soon the can was empty. She didn't care that she was being carefully observed. She didn't even flinch when the woman unscrewed the top to the water bottle. She thought that it too would be passed to her, but instead it was dumped on top of her head causing her jump back, and bump the back of her legs upon the tub.

"What the hell!" The girl cried. "Why'd you do that?"

The woman wore a smirk as she shrugged. She tossed the bottle expertly into a nearby trash bin. "I thought it was what you wanted, no?"

"I wasn't going to drench myself in it, I was going to clean myself with it" She argued feeling self conscious all of a sudden.

"Hmm…" The woman states opening another bottle. "Show me"

"What!"

"Did you not hear me?"

"I did...but...I don't want to...wash in front of you"

"Either you will, or I'll do it for you" The woman threatened.

The blonde couldn't believe her ears. What had she gotten herself into. This woman was sick! She couldn't be mad with anyone but herself given the fact that this was her fault. When she didn't move, to shocked to do so, she jumped when she heard the opening of a pocket knife the woman pulled out of her back pocket.

"Woah.." She threw her hands up in surrender. "Look lady, I'm really sorry, please don't kill me, I'm sorry I broke into your store...and your home, I promise I won't do it again...just..let me go please"

The woman laughed. "She begs, but...my dear, I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to cut each peice of clothing off of you, because I told you wash and you didn't, now I shall do it for you"

The girl tried to back up as the woman stepped closer but she couldn't. She had no where to go. She couldn't believe what was happening right now. "Please, don't"

"Don't _"please don't_ " me. In my house, everyone does what I say, or they suffer the consequences. Imagine my surprise when I arrived home and found a beautiful blonde woman in my home...last chance, strip"

She didn't have to be told a second time. She didn't want the crazy woman anywhere near her with that knife. And being in jail since she was 18 years old, she wasn't shy to be around a complete stranger nude. So she stripped. When she was naked she covered her chest with her arms, not because she was embarrassed, but because she was cold. The woman motioned with the knife for her to get into the shower, which she did as she watched the woman return the box cutter back into her back pocket.

The blonde didn't say a word when the woman turned the water on and adjusted it. She didn't say a word when the woman instructed her to sit down in the tub as she ran the detachable shower head through her hair, taking out the rubber band and beginning to detangle and wash her hair with that same apple scented shampoo.

She didn't say a word as it was rinsed out or when the conditioner took it's place and was combed through hair that hadn't been combed through in over two months. She didn't complain when her back was scrubbed none too gently, or when hands ventured places only she dared to go. The woman wasn't kidding when she said she would bathe her, and she bathed everywhere.

The girl said nothing. She just allowed it to happen, and apart of her enjoyed it though she'd never admit it. The bigger part of her, was embarrassed and guilty because her own actions brought her here. Soon condictioner was rinced out, and she watched as dirt, flowed from her body down the drain. The woman didn't stop until the water was crystal clear.

The blonde was greatful for the sprinkle of the shower head. As she felt the dirt being lifted from her body, she was appreciative. It'd been a long time since she's had a real shower…

"Alright, you're all clean. And you smell alot better" The woman stated as she turned the water off. "You may get out now and dry your hair and body off. If I'm not back by the time you are finished kneel on the dry floor mat and wait for me"

And with that she was left alone in the strangers bathroom. She didn't even know her name. As she exited the tub the blonde couldn't figure out whether she should thank the woman or fear her. She'd better go…

She glanced around the room and noticed that everything was gone. The brunette had taken the book bag, her clothes, and even her shoes. She grabbed a towel on the towel rack and wrapped it around her.

"Kneel on the floor?" She questioned with a laugh. She was not a dog, but she didn't want to endure the strange woman's wrath. She knew she could go from 0-100 just like that. So, she knelled on the floor. When the woman returned she brought a pair of sweat pants and a sweat shirt with her.

"Here, you may have this, unless you want to stay nude like a- you know what, never-mind...just take this" The pile was transferred between the pair. The girl started to dress right away. "And now down to business….I'm not going to call the cops on you, and you may have everything in the bag, as well as the bag it's self...I'll just write it off as a business expense on my taxes...oh, I almost forgot, I took the liberty to remove the cigarettes from it's possession, you didn't exactly smell like a smoker, and if you are you should try to quit"

"So you're just going to let me go?" The girl asked hopefully. She'd get away with this afterall, along with a free bath. Perhaps tonight wasn't a total loss. She'd have to be sure to be extra careful next time.

"Actually, I would like for you join me for dinner...well, serve me dinner. You will stay the night, and I will allow you to leave in the morning" The blonde didn't know whether to sigh in relief or frustration. On one hand she wouldn't have to spend the night outside in the freezing cold, although her newly obtained clothes were alot warmer than the ones she'd own before. She still didn't know where they actually were. "Sounds fair?"

She shrugged. "I dunno" She really didn't. This was all so strange. Was the woman being kind, or cruel, with the history of improper upbring she really couldn't tell.

"And I thought the little time you'd spent with me was doing you some good girl, what happened to 'yes ma'am or no ma'am'?"

Well, she really didn't do that, but with the brunette it came out of her naturally. "Yes ma'am, that sounds fair" She settled on saying.

"Very well"

The two made their way into the kitchen and the blonde set about making dinner. She searched through the refrigerator and cabinets for something that was easy to make, or better yet something that she _could_ make.

After she found the ingredients necessary to make the spaghetti she set about making it. It was a bit hard and nerve wrecking working while she was under close observation. She'd look back every now and then to lock eyes with the brunette before turning around and resuming task.

She felt silly walking closer to the woman with a hot plate of spaghetti, yet somehow at the same time it felt right. She felt like she was actually doing something purposeful, something her life has always lacked. Purpose.

She carefully set the plate down in front of the other woman who for the first time smiled appreciatively at her. "Thank you dear, do you mind fetching me a glass of apple cider. I'm sure you know where it is. Fix yourself a plate and have a glass of water" She was instructed.

The blonde did. She was appreciative. It had been so long since she's had hot food. A home cooked meal. She wanted to cry but she didn't. Needless to say, she was still confused. The woman was kind, yet harsh, perhaps strict at the same time. She walked over towards the table with a plate in her hand, where was she supposed to sit, there was only one chair.

"Oh, I apologize" The brunette states. "As you can tell, I'm not use to having guests over for dinner. Do you mind kneeling beside me as you eat your food"

She frowned in confusion. What was up with this woman and wanting her to kneel. It was almost as if she was- oh…

Realization hit the blonde like a ton of bricks and before she knew it she found herself on her knees eating spaghetti being extra careful not to waste a drop and spill it on the expensive looking floors, besides who knew when her next meal would be. Surprisingly her empty belly filled up fast, and the unfamiliar feeling of being stuffed occurred.

She was instructed to clean up the aftermath then meet the older woman in her room for bed. Left alone in the kitchen she had thoughts about simply leaving now, but found that she really didn't want to.

Walking slowly back into the bedroom the girl's attention landed on the television immediately. It was a cartoon called Bob's burgers and she found herself laughing at something the little girl with the bunny hat said. That caught the older woman's attention who turned around and smiled at her.

She was now in silk pajamas sitting in the chair by the window. "Why don't you take those clothes off, you'll be hot if you sleep in them" She suggested.

The girl frowned. "Um, do you have something else I can sleep in?" She questioned almost shyly because she knew the suggestion was more of a command, and she was just buying time.

"I'm sure I have something" The woman states with a smirk. "Go ahead, take those off and fold them up. Sit at the foot of the bed and watch T.V, I'll be right back"

The blonde quickly took a deep breath and did as she was told. She felt funny and weird being naked in front of this stanger but not as much as earlier when she was being bathed by her. She tied to focus her attention on the cartoon in front of her in order to relax a bit and it worked. For a moment she forgot where she was, and who she was with.

It wasn't until she felt something thick wrap around her neck that she began to panic, arms reaching up to try and remove the forien object but it was no use.

"Wha" She begain but was then shushed by the other woman.

"It's alright dear, do calm down" The woman spoke quietly. "It's just a collar, and this is a leash" She explained further as she connected the two. "I'll unlock both it and you in the morning, I just have to make sure you don't run off during the night" The woman turned off the light before sliding under the covers. "You may watch t.v as long as you like but please be sure to turn it off before you go to sleep. Goodnight"

She couldn't believe her ears. Her eyes wide from shock. She'd say they were pretty even now...hopefully. She was about to protest. Who locks people up by their necks to a bedpost. Turning around she could see that the woman had already turned away from her facing the door in the attempt to fall asleep.

She willed herself to relax as she laid curled up, naked at the foot of this strangers bed. She'd let her go in the morning right? In the meantime she's received a warm bath and a hot meal, to top it all off clothes that actually fit her and season appropriate, plus a night on top of the softest mattress she's ever been on in her life.

Dare she feel greatful? Turning off the T.V it wasn't long before she fell into what was the best night of sleep she's ever experienced in her life.

Waking up the next morning, it took a while to remember where she was and when she did she shot up in the bed and looked around for the woman who was no where in sight. It wasn't until the blonde rushed towards the door that she realized that she was no longer chained to the bed post. Upon the closed door was her new outfit that was displayed on a hanger along with a new pair of underwear and clean socks. No bra, but hey, she wasn't in the position to complain. The bag she stole last night was there as well. Also a note. It read.

"Good morning. I just wanted to let you know that you are free to leave now. I restocked your bag with more suitable items to help you on your journey as well as proper hygiene items. I believe you can be a very sweet girl do try to remain out of trouble. If we met again under similar circumstances I will be charitable, but I will not merciful. I would not mind seeing you again, but I do not want to find a thief as well. I've left with you helpful resources such as a women's shelter as well as temp agencies that can help you find a job. Take care of your self,

"

The blonde couldn't help but smile a sad smile as she got dressed and ready to leave. A huge part of her did not want to go, but she knew she had too.

* * *

 ** _Next Chapter:_**

 ** _The blonde (Emma) Steals from the store again!_**

 ** _Tell me what you thought. And what you'd like to see….I'm feeling deliciously evil today ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please disregard** **if you've already read this author's note;**

 **Hey guys, about this story.**

 **First of all, I found the original story Yay! It's a short story titled My girl, the author is someone named Nhaima, and it can be found on literotica. Com. Now, I tried to write the beginning much like hers due to the fact that it is a fan work of her work, but, after that I'm just going to do my own thing. I'd love to hear your suggestions.**

 **Someone said that perhaps I should make this a G!P Story. Can you all vote on that...I didn't start it off that way, but I think that would be super fun. Let me know, and check out the story, it's a really good read by a really good writer.**

 **Also, I did try to contact the author to get permission to use her work, which may or may not work since the story was uploaded in 2003...If she say no, then I'll take it down and stop...until then...**

* * *

The brunette.

Just like weeks before, the phone in her pocket buzzed. The reason was already known to her, but she took it out to look at it anyway. It was the store's alarm system informing her that the front door was opened and closed without the alarm system being deactivated. A prompt suggested the involvement of law enforcement which she quickly declined. She entered the password before placing her phone back into her blazer pocket while she watched the blonde throw items she didn't intend to pay for into her backpack. The girl was unaware of her audience and the brunette planned it keep it that way, for a while at least.

No law enforcement needed here. She'll gladly handle this herself. After that first encounter the brunette ached for the blonde to be in her presence once more. She liked this one. She was cute, she was young, she was a natural submissive and naive.

She smirked in the shadows. All of the dark, dirty thoughts that consumed her about the blonde since their last encounter becoming forefront in her mind. She'd teach the little girl a lesson tonight; one she'd never forget.

The blonde.

She shouldn't have come back. She knew as much. She'd been extra _careless_ this time. The black sedan was parked in it's usual parking spot. And, the lights were still on. She did wait until she noticed the brunette was headed up the stairs. All she had to do now was be quiet and make it out before her presence was known. How hard could it be? The fear that she could be caught any moment now lingered in the back of her mind. She knew that if caught, she would not be shown any mercy.

Her bag was quite heavy now. So far she's stolen candy, chips, cookies, canned goods that have a pull top, lotions, soaps, deodorant, some "lunch meat" from the refrigerator section, the only thing left that she needed was drinks. She rushed to the back of the store and grabbed a couple of Gatorades, and canned soda's a few bottles of water and she was good to go. As she neared the front of the store towards the door with a heavy bag of newly acquired items, pride mixed with disappointment quickly flooded her body. Pride because she's about to be commit a successful robbery and disappointment because she's about to pull off a successful robbery and get away with it. If this was any other location she wouldn't be feeling the disappointment and she knew it.

Pulling at the entrance door she was shocked to discover that it was now locked. She heard someone clear their throat behind her and when she turned she locked eyes with those of the brunette.

A pissed off looking brunette.

Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all.

She immediately filled with regret. The look of anger and disgust directed towards her had her backing up slowly. She was followed of course. She wasn't going to get away that easily. A perfectly manicured hand reached out and grabbed her by her arm roughly, fingernails digging into skin in such a way that it broke through layers. The blonde hissed from the pain. She was jerked forward as she was marched up the stairs into the apartment directly into the bedroom then shoved onto the floor. She was given the command.

"Strip"

"Wait" She responded holding up a hand in surrender. "I'm really really so-"

She couldn't finish apologizing due to the hand that connected to the right side of her face. She brought a hand on top of the now hot skin that throbbed as she looked up into the eyes of the brunette. She felt tears burning the back of her eyes, she blinked a few times to make them go away.

"You don't speak. You do as you're told, understand?" She's questioned angrily while being pointed at.

She wondered if she should speak to answer but decided against it. Instead she nodded her head and began to do as instructed. Still in the same outfit as gifted before the blonde quickly took her top off then threw it on the floor.

"Fold them up, sit them on the chair" She was instructed firmly. She did as told before taking off her pants. Soon she stood naked with her hands by her sides not really sure what to do with them. Her eyes looked to the brunettes for only a moment before finding the floor once more. She was in big trouble.

The brunette pointed to the ground by the bed and instructed "Knell" The blonde did instantly. She wanted to apologize again but learned the lesson from the first time.

Rule number one; do as I'm told.

Her clothes, her bag, as well as the brunette woman exited the room and behind her slammed the door.

Taking a deep breath the blonde looked around the room. It looked almost as she remembered it but now there was something new. A black leather chest. She found herself wondering what was in it exactly. She wanted to go look.

So she did.

She stood up on shaky legs and looked at the still closed door. She had no idea what the brunette was doing out there, but she knew she'd better hurry up if she didn't want to get caught. The room was cold and because she had nothing on she was a bit chilly. She felt her nipples harden as she made her way over to the chest. She bent over as she opened it and her eyes widened. Inside was a whole bunch of stuff, from handcuffs to whips, and crops. On the other side was a small wardrobe. Digging around in them she noticed that most of them were dresses, some were see through night gowns, blindfolds and gags were also present.

She started to wonder why this chest was here now and not before. She didn't waste too much time pondering that question. She knew soon the brunette would be back and she'd better be where she was left. She tried to place everything back the way that it was before she rushed back to where she was supposed to be and resumed her position.

She wasn't sure but she'd say it was about 5 minutes before the brunette returned. When she did she didn't seem as upset as before, and that was relief to her.

"25 items. I counted 25 items that you stole from me"

The blonde looked down in shame. If only she could apologize.

"Not only that but, I can't even put them back due to the fact that you placed soda cans and water bottles on crushable items" She states while walking closer to the blonde. She sat down on the bed behind the blonde and pulled her hair back roughly. "Remember your last...visit? Remember what I wrote you in that letter?" She questioned. The blonde wasn't sure if she was supposed to answer or not so she stayed silent. That was the wrong thing to do because the grip became rougher. "Answer me when I'm talking to you, girl"

"I'm sorry" The blonde cried out in pain.

"Well?"

"You said that the next time you saw me that you'd be charitable, but not merciful"

"That's right, I did. You do know the meaning of that correct?"

"...yes" The blonde panted.

"It's yes Ma'am, I'm your superior"

"...yes Ma'am...I'm sorry, I'll never do it again"

"Interestingly enough, you said that the last time, and yet here we are. Again"

The blonde tried to lean her head back, maybe it'll take the tension away from her scalp. What should she say now, she was at lost for words.

"I bet if I were to let you go right now you'd come back and steal from me again"

"I wouldn't" The blonde argued. But she knew it was a lie. She'd come back. She'd always come back.

"You're going to pay this time little girl"

"I don't have any money"

"Hmmmm...I'm sure we can come up with something" The brunette smirked.

"I'll do anything"

"Damn right you will" The brunette stated. "I knew you'd come back, people like you need someone like me to keep them in line, isn't that right?"

"...yes"

The brunette sighed. "Still forgetting your manners I see" She let the blonde's hair go. "That chest over there by the wall, be a dear and fetch the riding crop for me"

The blonde whimpered.

"Now!" The brunette demanded.

As soon as the blonde stood from her spot on the floor the brunette gave her a hard smack on her behind. "Hurry up!" She demanded.

The blonde did as she was instructed. She quickly returned by the bed and handed the crop to the brunette.

"Thankyou dear" She stood from her spot as she took the riding crop. She pointed to the bed. "I want you head down ass up, then don't move until I tell you too"

"Yes Ma'am" The blonde whispered and did as instructed. She felt her core throbbing. Here she was about to get punished for something that she did and she had no other choice but to receive it. This was happening whether she wanted it to or not. A part of her didn't want this moment to end. Could she just stay here forever? Man she was so fucked up, if only the woman above her knew that she liked to be roughed up and manhandled, she'd most likely call the cops on her and that'll be the end of that. Why was she so...strange? She felt a tear run down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

"Oh, how cute, she cries. No crocodile tears tonight honey, When I'm done with you, you'll have something to cry about"

And then it started.

The brunette promised not to be merciful and she delivered that promise. She gave all she could with this punishment, the blonde truly deserved it, thinking that she could steal from her and get away with it. She showed no mercy. She gave extra swats if the blonde moved a muscle from where she was instructed it be and the brunette loved every minute of it. The blonde was only due 25 whips from the crop but she received a total of 32. If only she had thought to start all over again….oh well, they'll always be next time.

She was planning on enjoying the blonde days, months maybe even years to come. She found her a beautiful toy, and she planned on using her many different ways, sexual and domestic.

As promised the blonde was in tears. A sobbing mess really. Sadly the punishment had to come to an end and the brunette simply held the blonde within her arms as she gently rocked her.

"There, there, it's all over now. Your punishment is over now" She even planted a small kiss on the girl's forehead. When the sniffling stopped the girl whispered.

"I'm really sorry"

"I know dear. Why don't you go and bathe, clean up the bathroom and fix yourself something to eat before bed"

"Oka- yes Ma'am" The blonde quickly corrected.

The brunette smiled. Her little girl was learning. She admired her handy work as the blonde walked away. It was like a beautiful piece of art. She looked fondly at her crop, and couldn't wait until the next time to use it.

The blonde.

She decided to draw herself a nice hot bath. Her muscles relaxed appreciatively as the warmth soothed her. She loved it here and was happy that she was at least staying the night. She'll get a bath as well as a hot meal.

Once out she dried herself using a towel before walking back into the room still nude. She bit her lip as she approached the bed where the woman now laid reading a book.

'Damn, what do I call her?' she wondered. She didn't even know the woman's name, nor did the woman know hers.

"Um...what's your name?" The blonde questioned. The brunette looked at the girl and raised an eyebrow. "I mean...I just don't know what to call you and...I...we really haven't had the chance to introduce ourselves...I'm Emma"

The brunette smiled. "Well, Emma" She states in an playful almost mocking tone. "I'm Regina Mills, but you may call me miss...or mistress..or, yeah, let's go with mistress" She decides she likes the sound of that.

"Mistress" The blonde whispers. She can feel that she's blushing. Just calling the brunette that sends shivers down her spine. "I was just wondering if maybe I could get my clothes back...or something to sleep in"

The brunette, Regina laughs. "Dear, I gave you instructions did I not. Get back on task" She instructs dismissively, as she returns her attention back to the book she's reading. She misses the eye roll the blonde gives her before heading off but smirks as she hears the pots and pans being rummaged through in the kitchen.

The blonde, Emma walks back into the room with a fully belly. The carpet between her toes is soft and fuzzy and the atmosphere makes her feel like she's home, although she's never had one before.

The leash is placed back around her neck with the same excuse as last time.

"I'm just making sure that you don't leave in the middle of the night"

But she wouldn't do that. She would never leave the brunette unless she was asked too. She wishes she could stay tomorrow too, and as she lays down at the foot of the bed slowly drifting off to sleep, she has no idea that the brunette has no plans of letting her go anywhere.

And so it begins…

TBC.

* * *

 **So...**

 **About 98 percent of you all recommended a G!P Regina story. So, it shall be.**

 **If this offends anyone, let me know how, and I'll fix it. I don't want to be offensive at all.**


End file.
